Celes Chere
Summary Celes Chere is a general in the Gestahlian Empire but becomes disillusioned with what it has become, joining the Returners in rebellion. A genetically enhanced Magitek Knight, she is able to cast magic without the use of magicite, much like Kefka Palazzo. Although the heroes often distrust her due to her past ties, she ultimately proves herself to be one of their most stalwart allies and closest companions, becoming particularly close to Locke Cole. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least High 6-A to 5-A Name: Celes Chere Origin: Final Fantasy VI Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Former General of the Gesthalian Military, Member of the Returners, Magitek Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Magic, Summoning, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, wind, earth and water variety), Energy Blasts, Flight and Levitation, Petrification (Via Break), Telekinesis, Teleportation, BFR (Via Warp/Teleport and X-Zone/Banish), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Healing, Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity/Demi), Able to harm intangible beings with both physical and magic attacks, Poison Manipulation, Barrier Creation (From both directly physical and magic attacks), Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding herself up and slowing/stopping opponents), Transmutation (In the form of transforming others into imps), Invisibility (Which she can also inflict upon others), Sleep Inducement and various other forms of Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation (Via Doom), Information Analysis (Via Libra), Healing from Status Effects (Via Dispel), Minor Mind Manipulation (Via Confuse and Berserk), Minor Life Force Manipulation (Via Rasp and Drain), Explosion Manipulation and Heat Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Via Holy/Pearl), Durability Negation (Via Ultima and several other spells), Can nullify and absorb enemy magic Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Along with the rest of the party, Locke was capable of injuring and defeating a weakened Warring Triad and God Kefka) | At least Multi-Continent level to Large Planet level (Summons are able to accomplish feats of this level and harm God Kefka) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Kefka during the battle in Thamasa by the end of the game) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Very high. She can fight through gauntlets of monsters regularly and defeated powerful beings like Kefka and Espers like Leviathan for prolonged periods. Range: Extended melee range with daggers and swords; at least several dozen meters with magic. Standard Equipment: *'Save the Queen:' A powerful blade that once belonged to a famous general, it raises Celes' magical potency along with her speed and stamina. In addition, it passively improves' Celes ability to dodge attacks. *'Minerva Bustier:' A durable armor exclusive to women that nullifies all ice, fire, lightning, and wind attacks while providing resistance to earth, water, poison, and holy attacks. It also boosts Celes' strength, stamina, and speed while greatly increasing her mana reserves. *'Princess Ring:' A beautiful ring designed to protect the daughters of royal families, it casts Protect and Shell to weaken damage from oncoming physical and magical attacks significantly after Celes' is badly injured. Intelligence: Celes is one of the only successful Magitek Knights of the Gesthahlian Empire, granting her greater expertise than all of her comrades except for Terra. A former ranking general in the Gestahlian Military, she is also proficient with all sorts of melee weapons, being the only other female character in the game to wear heavy armor and wielding several of the most powerful weapons in the game, preferring bladed weapons to use with her unique Runic ability. She is one of the most level-headed members of the party and has the most combat experience at the start of the story due to her background, being a successful and lauded general favored by the insufferably arrogant Gestahl. Weaknesses: Runic can only be used with a bladed weapon, and she cannot use it if disarmed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Runic:' Celes' signature ability, allowing her to negate any enemy magical attack simply by intercepting it with a bladed weapon, absorbing it and restoring her mana reserves with the energy from the attack. *'Ultima:' Unleashes the might of a powerful, lost magic to obliterate her foes. *'Firaga:' Celes sets her foes ablaze with a powerful fireball, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Blizzaga:' Summons a mighty blizzard to deal heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Death:' Celes' instantly kills her target. *'Thundaga:' Attacks the opponent with powerful lightning bolts that converge on the target, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'Arise:' A high-level healing spell that revives a fallen comrade to peak fighting strength. This ability can also be used to instantly exorcise undead foes. *'Holy:' Blasts her foes with sacred light, dealing heavy holy-elemental damage. *'Cura:' A mid-level healing spell that restores health. *'Poisona:' A healing spell that cures poison. *'Dispel:' Eliminates opponent's buffs. *'Break:' Petrifies opponent by turning them into stone. *'Drain:' Celes drains her opponent's stamina to replenish her own. *'Imp:' Shrinks her opponent to the size of an ant, resulting in a proportional drop in strength and speed, virtually making them incapable of fighting back through normal means. *'Warp:' BFRs the opponent to another dimension. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around herself or her allies relative to their opponents, increasing their effective combat speed. *'Slow:' Slows down time around her opponents, lowering their effective combat speed. *'Stop:' Freezes time around her opponents, rendering them incapable of action. For more details of the techniques at this character's disposal, please consult this list. Key: Base | Summons Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Gravity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heat Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5